Una vez en diciembre bailé contigo
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Rusia está muy triste paseando por la sala de baile del antiguo palacio de invierno. ¿irá alguien para consolarle?


Autora: hola a todos, antes de nada un aviso no pienso actualizar mi fic "la música que nos une" hasta que ocurran dos cosas

1. Sonne actualice sus fics (este es mi método para hacer que te pongas las pilas)

2. El fic en cuestión llegue a 80 firmas (por cuestiones de apuestas)

Para hacerles la espera más amena les dejo este short Rusia x España

En el antiguo palacio de invierno, mas concretamente en la sala de baile un joven vestido de manera elegante, con un traje blanco con los bordes dorados paseaba caminando despacio por el salón disfrutando de los recuerdos sucedidos en esa sala.

Su bufanda blanca se movía al compás de sus pasos melancólicos, y sus ojos violetas se perdían en la infinidad de la sala, se sentó en uno de los escalones que conducían a donde se posicionaban los tronos de los antiguos zares, estaba triste.

La tristeza de Iván no era por que extrañase las fiestas acontecidas en este palacio o a las personas que en él habitaron, sino por que extrañaba a su persona especial, aquella que le hacía sentir como nadie lo había hecho nunca, le hacía sentir feliz sin necesidad de asustar a nadie.

Todos los demás países decían que eran muy diferentes, los perfectos opuestos decían, uno muy frío y otro muy cálido, pero los opuestos se atraen, ¿no?, y aunque no lo pareciera no eran muy diferentes el uno del otro, a ambos les encantaba la música y la danza, además de las flores y la buena comida, pero para desgracia de Iván, esa persona ya tenía a otra.

-¿Iván?-saludó alguien desde la entrada de la sala, Iván abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, allí delante de él estaba la persona de su corazón vestida con un traje negro.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó notablemente sorprendido, el joven sonreía tras él venían dos chicas muy parecidas a él.

--Hemos venido a verte-saludó acercándose a el -todos han venido

-¿todos?

Tras decir eso aparecieron por la puerta el resto de los países vestidos de manera elegante y una banda de músicos, además de un catering, que para suerte de todos no era inglés. Iván no cabía en si de gozo, todo estaban ahí para animarle, seguro que Moscú tenía algo que ver, pero le daba igual su persona especial estaba ahí con él para animarle.

-¿quieres bailar conmigo España?-preguntó Iván tendiéndole la mano a su acompañante el cual fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que se acercase a sus hijas Madrid y Cataluña.

-Me encantaría-dijo tomando la mano y mirándole con ternura infinita.

La música comenzó y aparte de ellos empezaron a bailar otras parejas, Veneciano sacó a bailar a Ludwing, Francia a Seychelles, Suiza invitó como todo un galán a su hermana a bailar, Canadá empezó a bailar con Cataluña y el tímido Moscú empezó a bailar con su amiga Madrid mientras Prusia los miraba amenazante.

Lovino miraba con malos ojos a la pareja que bailaba en el centro, sabía que el español le amaba a él, pero también sabía de los sentimientos del ruso por el español y no le gustaba nada, pero eran amigos que se le iba a hacer.

-Noru, ¿bailas?-preguntó Dinamarca al noruego, para luego arrastrarlo a la pista de baile con Suecia y Finlandia.

_Dulce voz, _

_ven a mi,_

_haz que el alma recuerde,_

_oigo aun cuanto oí,_

_una vez en diciembre._

Iván comenzó a bailar un vals con Antonio, sus manos se entrelazaron y el español le sonreía cada vez más, con esa sonrisa que tanto quería Iván ,esa sonrisa que impidió que el general invierno atacase a Iván también en invierno.

_¿Quien me abraza con amor?,_

_veo prados alrededor,_

_esa gente tan feliz,_

_son sombras para mi._

Iván se sintió perdido en esos ojos jade brillantes como una joya, y se sonrojó al comprobar a través de ellos, que él era alguien muy importante para el español, aunque este estaba con Lovino. Se volvió a sentir triste en aquella sala de baile de aquel palacio de invierno.

_¿Quién me abraza con amor?,_

_veo prados alrededor,_

_esa gente tan feliz,_

_son sombras para mi._

Alzó a España en volandas haciendo que el español sonriese aún más, pero también se dio cuenta de que Iván estaba triste, he hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza en cuanto el ruso le bajo, le abrazó de forma cálida, tal y como sabía hacer, para que el sol que siempre iluminaba su país pasase a iluminar el corazón de Rusia.

_¿Cuánto fue?, no murió,_

_como fuego que prende._

_Volverá esa voz,_

_cuando llegue diciembre._

La música se iba terminando y la pareja volvió a bailar lentamente mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando de su opuesto, en esta noche de Diciembre.

_oigo aun cuanto oí,_

_una vez en diciembre._

La música terminó y todo aplaudieron a la pareja central, la cual no se había dado cuenta de que el resto les había estado mirando todo el tiempo desde que se abrazaron. Iván sonrió a Antonio y armándose de valor cogió a España de la cintura y le tumbó como si fuese un tango.

-¡Perdón por lo que voy a hacer!

-¿pero qué...?-Antonio no pudo acabar pues estaba recibiendo los labios de su amigo con los suyos.

-Definitivamente los labios de mi opuesto son los mejores-pensó Rusia cuando soltó a un confundido Antonio antes de salir corriendo para que Lovino, Cataluña, y Francia no lo matasen.

Si se preguntan por qué Madrid no fue a por el ruso, es por que tenía otro problemilla con el prusiano y el moscovita que iban a liarse a leches.

Autora: ¿os ha gustado? espero que si, la canción es Una vez en diciembre, de la película de Disney Anastasia.

Se cuídan


End file.
